In the usual junction connector for electrical wires plural spaced apart openings are provided in a single metal block. Each wire is clamped in each opening by a metal screw projecting into the opening which has to be tightened. Since the metal screw has to be engaged by an appropriate tool, it is dangerous to work on such a junction when the wires are electrically energized. Further, since the openings in such a junction connector are generally relatively large for accommodating a range of wire sizes it is often necessary to double the wiring over to more nearly fill the opening. This aspect results in time consuming labor when working on such a junction.